Grimmauld Place 13
by sara fenix black
Summary: Petunia Evans odia la magia. La odia, porque ella le arrebató todo lo que podría haber sido. Y todo sucedió, en Grimmauld Place. AU. No spoliers HP7


Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling y a quien ella haya dado permiso de usarlos.

¡Hola a todos!

Revisando mis archivos de historias me encontré con esta. La escribí hace más de un año, para el reto de enero de parejas extrañas del foro "El Hogar del Shipper". Puedo decir con mucho orgullo que gané el premio al mejor fic de ese reto, y desde entonces pensé en publicarlo acá pero no lo hice y fue quedando atrás. Ahora que lo encontré me dije, ¿por qué no publicarlo de una vez?

He de aclarar que el fic es totalmente AU una vez que conocemos lo sucedido en HP7... Espero que les guste.

* * *

**Grimmauld Place #13**

Una niña con un vivaz pelo rojo y unos ojos verdes esmeralda que iluminaban cualquier lugar donde estuviera bajó del carro a toda velocidad.

-¡Qué linda casa mamá!

-Me alegra que te guste Lily – respondió una señora de rostro afable y bondadoso, muy parecida a la niña, aunque tenía unos 45 años - ¿Y tu hermana?

-¡PETUNIA! ¡DICE MAMI QUE BAJES!

Otra niña bajó del carro, pero muy distinta a la pelirroja. Se trataba de una niña muy delgada y pálida, de cabellos y ojos negros, expresión cansada y aburrida. Tenía 10 años, uno menos que su vivaz hermana.

-¿Aquí vamos a vivir? – preguntó frunciendo el ceño – No parece un lugar muy bonito.

-¡Es precioso Petunia! ¡Una casa de dos pisos!

Lily corrió a la casa, dentro de la cual ya se encontraba su padre. Petunia leyó el letrero de la calle Grimmuald Place lentamente y luego miró el número de la casa. El número 13 de Grimmuald Place.

Dudaba que fuera parecido a su antigua y preciosa casa de residencial. Claro, si su padre no hubiese perdido el trabajo…

Se preguntó como serían los vecinos. Seguro que antes de 3 días Lily se llevaría con todos los niños de la cuadra. Pero ella… Con costos le hablaba a su amiga de toda la vida, quien había vivido en la casa de la par desde siempre… Hasta ahora.

Sus ojos se posaron en el número 14. Por las plantas y los gatos juraría que ahí vivía alguna vieja viuda, como la señora que había cuidado de ella y su hermana una época. Luego desvió su mirada al número 12. Era una casa sombría, parecía abandonada… O eso le pareció hasta que descubrió a un niño mirándola desde una ventana del piso superior.

Era un niño tal vez de su edad, con cabellos negros y rostro pálido. Al verse descubierto cerró la cortina con rapidez y no volvió a aparecer mientras Petunia miraba.

-Petunia, cariño, ya podrás conocer las casas de los vecinos. Ayúdame a llevar esto y entramos.

La niña volvió a ver su madre y la ayudó con el paquete que le tendía. Pronto el niño de la ventana quedó olvidado.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

-Hay vecinos nuevos – dijo un niño de cabellos negros y ojos celestes a su hermano mayor, quien se encontraba tratando de alimentar a la víbora extranguladora de su prima Bellatrix, que para su desgracia habían dejado a su cargo mientras sus primas andaban de vacaciones. De no ser porque Andrómeda se lo había rogado con tal de no llevarla al viaje…

-¿En el 13? Pobre gente, para que venga a dar a este barrio… ¿Los viste?

-Sí. Hay dos niñas. Una pelirroja y una morena.

El niño mayor miró a su hermano con un brillo en la mirada.

-¡Qué bien! Desde que los vecinos anteriores se fueron por aquí todo está muy aburrido…

-Son _muggles, _Sirius – replicó el chico menor – Mamá no te dejará jugar con ellas.

-¿Cuándo me dejó mamá jugar con los vecinos anteriores? – replicó el chico sin preocupación – Exacto, e igual siempre lo hice. Es más, tú me acompañaste a veces.

-Sí, pero no debemos… - trató de contestar el niño. Su hermano chasqueó la lengua disgustado.

-Regulus Black, el niñito de mamá, no debe quebrar las reglas… Vamos, si me dijiste de ellas es que te dan curiosidad. Podemos escaparnos un momento para conocerlas. Mamá está muy entretenida practicando maldiciones de seguridad _antimuggles _con Kreacher.

Regulus miró a su hermano un momento y luego asintió. Por una vez más nada malo iba a pasar…

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Lily era incansable. Ya había recorrido toda la casa y la calle, y conocía a la señora de la pulpería, la de la librería y los chóferes de la ruta de buses. Petunia por su parte solo la escuchaba y se dedicaba a ordenar su habitación y su colección de muñecas.

Sin embargo, su madre insistía en que debía salir más a conocer el lugar, y ese día había insistido en que acompañara a Lily a la pulpería. De camino escuchó todas las explicaciones que su hermana le hacía sin darle mucha importancia, pero perdió totalmente la atención cuando vio a los dos niños que venían por la otra acera. Alguno de los dos era el niño de la ventana, estaba segura. Sólo que no sabía cual.

Porque en realidad, eran muy parecidos. La principal diferencia era que el más grande tenía los ojos más oscuros, casi grises, y una expresión más segura. Él fue quien cruzó la calle y las saludó con una calida sonrisa.

-¿Nuevas en el barrio? – preguntó con naturalidad.

-Sí – respondió Lily con una sonrisa – Yo soy Lily Evans. Ella es mi hermana menor, Petunia.

-Sirius Black – respondió el chico – Y él es mi hermano menor, Regulus.

El pequeño se mostró algo inquieto por la familiaridad con que su hermano las trataba. Más aún cuando empezó a hacer gala de todos sus conocimientos _muggles _ y empezó a hablarles de todo el barrio.

Miró a las niñas con atención. La pelirroja le recordaba a su hermano. Demasiado vivaz y social para ser normal. La otra pequeña le llamaba más la atención, se notaba que era radicalmente distinta a su hermana. Tal vez no estaba cómoda con la situación.

Pero no. La miró con atención. No, no era eso. Sabía qué era lo que se reflejaba en sus ojos: admiración.

La misma admiración-adoración que tenían las amigas de sus primas cuando estaban con Sirius, la misma adoración de Andrómeda, la misma adoración de los niños que vivían antes en el 13 que consideraban a Sirius su héroe… La misma admiración que le hacía preguntarse si Sirius había heredado algo de veela de alguna forma y porqué, si ese era el caso, él no.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

El tiempo pasó y los cuatro niños empezaron a llevarse muy bien. Lily y Sirius solían hacer muchas travesuras, mientras Regulus pasaba pendiente de que su madre no los descubriera… Ni de que Sirius le descubriera a las niñas sus poderes.

Los dos chicos Black eran muy poderosos, y eventualmente tenían escapes de magia y sucedían cosas extrañas a su alrededor. Lily no se había dado cuenta de nada, pero tenía la impresión de que Petunia era mucho más observadora.

Petunia era más tranquila, muchas veces se quedaba hablando con Regulus, y este tenía que disimular que sabía sobre las series de dibujos animados que ella le contaba. Pero otras veces la niña seguía a Lily y Sirius, y Regulus estaba seguro que lo hacía por estar con su hermano. Nuevamente para alguien Sirius era su héroe…

Unos tres meses después de la llegada de las Evans a Grimmuald, ocurrió un suceso muy curioso. Lily y Sirius habían decidido hacer una colección de sapos. Para ello todos los que encontraban trataban de mantenerlos dentro de un tarro alto que tenían en la baranda del número 14.

En esta casa sí vivía una anciana viuda con sus gatos, tal y como Petunia lo había imaginado, excepto porque no era una viejita dulce, sino todo lo contrario. Cuando salió a regar sus plantas y vio el tarro con los sapos empezó a decir improperios contra los chicos a viva voz. Tanto Lily como Sirius se enojaron mucho, pero antes de replicar, el gato que la señora tenía alzado, se convirtió en un sapo enorme.

La señora gritó y tiró el sapo lejos, mientras los niños salían corriendo. ¿Qué rayos había pasado?

Regulus lo había visto todo hablando con Petunia frente a la entrada de la casa de las chicas. Lívido tomó a Sirius del brazo y haló de él hacia la casa. Sorprendentemente su hermano no puso resistencia.

-¡¿Estás loco?! ¡Lo hiciste frente a ellas! – exclamó el menor una vez en su habitación.

-No lo hice.

-¡No me mientas! ¡Lo vi! ¡El gato se convirtió en sapo!

Sirius lo miró fijamente.

-No fui yo quien lo convirtió.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Los niños Black se encontraban altamente pensativos ese día.

-Mamá dijo que las cartas de Hogwarts llegaban mañana, ¿no? – preguntó Regulus por enésima vez en el día.

-Sí –respondió Sirius – Así que vendrá la mía y… la de ella.

-Ella… Es una sangre sucia Sirius.

Después de la escena de los sapos Regulus había empezado a evitar a Lily y en sus conversaciones con Petunia encontró muchas otras pruebas de que su hermano tenía razón y la mayor de las Evans era una bruja. De ser eso cierto, debido a su edad y la tendencia de Hogwarts de acoger sangre-sucias, debía llegarle la carta junto con Sirius.

-Pero es mi amiga – dijo el chico con firmeza – Además, aunque lo sea, no es tan mala como mamá y papá los pintan. Es una chica muy agradable y simpática. Además, ¡será buena compañía en Hogwarts!

-¿Estás loco? Nunca quedará en Slytherin. – replicó Regulus. Todos estaban seguros de que esa sería la casa de Sirius pues era la de todos los Black.

-¿Y quien ha dicho que pienso andar con la gente de Slytherin? Sabes que no soporto a Malfoy y todos andarán alrededor de él.

-Puedes hacerte tu propio grupo – sugirió Regulus. Estaba seguro de que su hermano tenía más arrastre que tres Malfoy juntos.

-No gracias. No hay suficientes Slytherin que me agraden. Y a ninguno le gustaría andar con Lily, y a mi sí.

-Mamá tendrá un disgusto – dijo el menor suspirando. Sirius sonrió.

-Eso tampoco me molesta.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Un gran alboroto se había formado en la casa de los Evans con la entrada de una lechuza en el salón a la hora del desayuno con un sobre que traía el nombre de su hija. Los señores Evans pensaron inicialmente que se trataba de una broma de alguno de los amigos de su hija, pero cuando esta leyó el contenido del sobre terminaron por convencerse. Y estaban fascinados. Siempre habían sido que su maravillosa Lily era especial, o al menos esas fueron las palabras de un alborozado padre que alzó a la pelirroja entusiasmado.

Petunia era la única que no parecía muy feliz con la noticia. ¿Su hermana una bruja? Pero si las brujas eran feas, tenían la nariz ganchuda y verrugas. Y Lily siempre había sido la bonita. Además, ¿por qué Lily tenía que tener poderes? ¿No era lo suficientemente sobresaliente ya? Bueno, tal vez la razón por la que su hermana siempre había sido tan brillante y popular, eran los sortilegios.

Lily no pudo esperar para salir corriendo a buscar a Sirius. ¡Cómo se sorprendería!

Lo que no esperaba era ser ella la sorprendida, al encontrarse con Sirius esperándola y preguntándole si ya le había llegado la carta de Hogwarts.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? – preguntó extrañada y dudando si sus padres no habían tenido razón y se trataba de una broma.

Sirius sonrió y le enseñó su propia carta.

Petunia salió al escuchar los gritos de felicidad de su hermana. ¡Sirius y ella irían juntos a Hogwarts!

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

El día que Sirius y Lily marcharon a Hogwarts, Regulus y Petunia se vieron en la estación pero no se dirigieron la palabra. El primero moriría antes de admitir frente a sus padres que le hablaba a una muggle, y Petunia sólo quería salir huyendo de ahí. Odiaba a todos esos seres extraños, odiaba que Sirius se fuera… y odiaba que su hermana se fuera con él.

¿Por qué tenía que tener tanta suerte?

Al día siguiente llegó una carta de su hermana diciendo que había habido un sorteo y había quedado en una casa de personas valientes y fuertes. Sus padres estaban emocionados, ella no tenía ganas de oírlo. Tras decir que quería dar una vuelta en bicicleta, salió y se dirigió al parque.

Alguien la vio pasar y la siguió.

Cuando Regulus Black llegó al parque encontró a la niña sentada en una hamaca sin moverse. La bicicleta estaba en el suelo.

-¿Recibiste carta de tu hermana? – preguntó por todo saludo. Petunia gruñó.

-Sí. Una tontería sobre una casa de un león o algo así.

Regulus asintió.

-Me escribió Sirius. Él también está ahí.

Petunia suspiró. Incluso ahí, seguía con Sirius. Regulus lo notó pero no dijo nada. Ella lo miró dudando.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Estoy harto de oír a mis padres maldecir a Sirius.

-Yo estoy harta de oír a mis padres alabar a Lily.

Los dos niños se miraron y se sonrieron.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Después de que Sirius y Lily se marcharan al colegio, un mundo nuevo se abrió ante los ojos de Regulus y Petunia. Ninguno de los dos había estado nunca sin sus hermanos mayores, y el ser repentinamente el único niño en la casa resultaba bastante extraño para ambos.

Regulus sentía que su casa se había quedado vacía de repente. Grimmauld Place #12 se suponía que debía llenar todas sus necesidades. Era la noble y ancestral casa de los Black. El mundo que los rodeaba ahí era solo la porquería de muggles de los que aún no se había deshecho el mundo… O eso decía su madre.

Pero Regulus no lo sentía así. No le interesaban los muggles, no quería tener nada que ver con ellos. En cambio, salir a caminar, jugar con Sirius en el parque al final de la calle, e incluso, Petunia y Lily… eso sí lo extrañaba.

Se refugió en la gran biblioteca de la mansión. A pesar de su corta edad se dedicó a leer y leer sin parar, cada vez libros más largos y oscuros. Sus padres casi nunca lo buscaban, pues sabían que estaría allí, entre las viejas páginas de alguno de los ejemplares clásicos en pro de la limpieza de la sangre.

Regulus se dio cuenta de ese descuido de sus padres, y aprovechó la oportunidad en varias ocasiones para tener contacto con aquello que extrañaba. Salía por la ventana de la biblioteca y se llevaba el libro al parque. Se sentaba en una banca y leía hasta que estaba cerca la hora de la cena, cuando volvía a la casa sin ser notado. Había aprendido muy bien de Sirius a hacerlo.

Sin embargo, parecía que había aprendido algo más de su hermano. Algunas veces en el parque no se encontraba solo. Mientras se sentaba en la banca a leer, su vecina, la única niña que quedaba en el número 13, se sentaba a jugar cerca, con un montón de muñecas rubias de cuerpo desproporcionado, a juicio de Regulus.

No estaba allí siempre, pero es que ella iba a lo que los muggles llamaban escuela, y otras tardes se iba a visitar a sus amigas. Nunca las invitaba a Grimmauld Place. No quería que la vieran en ese barrio. Los días que no estaba con ellas, iba a jugar al parque.

A veces hablaban, en otras ocasiones todo era silencio.

Un día Petunia dejó de jugar aburrida. No habían más niñas por ahí, y Regulus no jugaba con ella nunca. Decía que sus muñecas eran estúpidas. ¡Ni siquiera se movían solas!

Se sentó en el zacate y miró a Regulus con interés mientras este leía.

-¿No te hartas de leer? Eres un aburrido.

Él levantó la mirada un momento hacia ella.

-Esto va servirme. Esas muñecas son una tontería.

-No pareces un niño.

-No soy un niño de los tuyos, soy un mago. Un Black. – Regulus habló con total libertad. A veces se preguntaba si en esa calle vivían más persona que ellos. La mayoría de los muggles salían a trabajar a primera hora y regresaban muy tarde en la noche.

-Sirius también lo era. Y él era agradable. Más que tú o que Lily.

Regulus resopló.

-Tu hermana no es como nosotros.

-¡Es una bruja! – replicó Petunia. Regulus frunció el ceño.

-Es una sangre – sucia.

-¿Qué es eso? – preguntó Petunia extrañada. Regulus buscó unas páginas atrás en el libro que leía.

-Una deformación de la naturaleza. Los muggles no pueden tener hijos con magia, es antinatural.

Petunia frunció los labios en un gesto que a Regulus le pareció gracioso.

-¿Estás diciendo que mi hermana es mutante?

-Estoy diciendo que tu hermana es un... – Regulus buscó de nuevo en el libro – una a-be-rra-ción.

-¿Y yo que soy? – preguntó Petunia mientras recogía tus cosas.

-Tú sólo eres una muggle – respondió Regulus restándole importancia – Simplemente, no importas. Pero no eres una a-be-rra-ción como tu hermana.

-¿Y por qué si Lily es tan terrible, tú y Sirius jugaban con ella?

Regulus pareció meditar la respuesta, y la encontró en las palabras que muchas veces había oído en boca de su madre.

-Porque Sirius no es un Black normal, es distinto, como nuestro tío.

-¿Y tú?

Regulus se encogió de hombros y cerró el libro antes de levantarse.

-Pues… Yo solo soy curioso. Por eso leo. Además, siempre te preferí a ti.

Petunia sonrió. ¡Ojalá Sirius hubiera sido así! Pero él prefería a su hermana, a esa aberración. Regulus sonrió también y caminó hacia su casa sin despedirse.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Tuvieron pocas conversaciones después de esa. Petunia no era tan bonita como su hermana, pero sabía calzar en los grupos de personas. No tenía la simpatía arrolladora de su hermana mayor, ni su iniciativa, ni su expresividad, pero sabía comportarse, cumplir con las normas y ser "adorable".

Pronto estuvo llena de invitaciones a casa de sus amigas, y estuvo cada vez menos en Grimmauld Place. Regulus por su parte se sumió cada vez más en la biblioteca, y poco a poco se acostumbró a ir donde su tía a pasar las tardes con Narcisa, quien también se había quedado sola en casa.

Narcisa era divertida, sabía juegos inteligentes llenos de magia, y le parecía muy interesante todo lo que Regulus leía. Sin embargo, Regulus extrañaba las tardes leyendo a solas en el parque, o en especial, cuando Petunia estaba cerca jugando.

Petunia adoraba visitar las casas de sus compañeras, y deseaba un día ser como ellas. Le encantaba el humor de sus compañeros y sus modales… Pero a veces extrañaba al callado y extraño vecino. Y siempre los comparaba a todos con el hombre más perfecto sobre la faz de la tierra: Sirius Black. Nadie ganaba en la comparación.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Regulus ingresó a Hogwarts. La noche que el sombrero seleccionador cantó su entrada en Slytherin, se firmó una sentencia. Los hermanos Black empezaron a distanciarse de una manera inimaginable para quienes los habían conocido de niños. Regulus no podía seguir a su hermano en el colegio, siendo este parte de un popular grupo de Gryffindor. No se podía sobrevivir en Slytherin siendo un rebelde de ese tipo. Y Sirius no iba a buscarlo entre las serpientes. A su forma de ver, su hermano había elegido.

Cada regreso a casa para vacaciones, la separación entre ambos hermanos era más palpable para todos. La familia Black se preocupaba por el hecho de que Sirius Black era incorregible, pero Lily y Petunia lo que notaban era que cada vez veían menos a Regulus.

Lily lo entendía. Después de todo, Regulus pertenecía al mismo grupo que el resto de los Black, Snape y compañía. El mismo grupo que la odiaba por su sangre. Sirius no era su persona favorita en el colegio (el hecho de que se juntara con el insoportable de James Potter era un gran punto en contra suyo) pero en vacaciones tenían una especie de tregua. Eran lo único que tenían cerca de todo lo que dejaban en Hogwarts.

Petunia no entendía a Regulus, pero no le importaba tanto. Sirius Black estaba ahí. Sirius que salía a escondidas de su casa para ir a la de ellas, y aunque iba a hablar con Lily de cualquier tontería, ella lo escuchaba fascinada, ella lo saludaba y trataba de ser amable…

Pero la verdad era que Sirius no iba allí por ella. Iba por su hermana. Por esa… aberración.

Durante tres periodos de vacaciones sucedió lo mismo. Para las vacaciones de quinto año de Lily y Sirius, Petunia tenía 14 años ya, y era toda una señorita. Lily se reía mucho de ella, pues le parecía que estaba siempre disfrazada. Vestía con las mejores imitaciones de la última moda, y conforme mejoró la situación de los Evans, con algunas prendas originales. Se maquillaba, se arreglaba, y cumplía todos los estereotipos de la chica de su edad.

Cuando supo que Sirius iría a casa a tomar el té, se arregló a conciencia. Estaba segura de dejarlo sin habla. Hacía un año no la veía, y ella había crecido. Cuando sonó el timbre de la casa corrió a abrir. La recibió la sonrisa encantadora de Sirius.

-¡Pet, cariño! – la miró de arriba abajo y sonrió de medio lado – vaya, vaya, cómo has crecido niña…

Petunia sonrió, pero antes de decir nada Lily había llegado a su lado y había tomado a Sirius de la mano.

-Vamos Sirius, olvídalo. Es mi hermana. No quiero que juegues con ella como con las 15 chicas con las que saliste este año.

Sirius río.

-Vamos Lily, si vas a llevar la cuenta, llévala bien. Fueron más. – se giró hacia Petunia y se encogió de hombros – Lo siento guapa, tu hermana manda.

Petunia apretó los puños y contuvo unas lágrimas de furia antes de salir de la casa dando un portazo. Caminó sin rumbo hasta que llegó al parque. Se sentó en una de las bancas abrazándose a ella misma, mientras dos lágrimas silenciosas bajaban por su mejilla.

¡Qué tonta se sentía!

-Pues sí, es una tontería.

Ella levantó la mirada y se encontró con un chico al que hacía días no veía. Regulus estaba frente a ella con un libro en la mano. A pesar de ver las letras empañadas consiguió leer el título: legeremencia.

-¿Qué cosa? – preguntó tratando de contener las lágrimas, pero fallando estrepitosamente.

-Que llores por Sirius. Y que ocupes mi banca favorita para leer por eso.

Petunia frunció el ceño y se levantó molesta.

-Toma tu maldita banca.

Regulus sonrió de medio lado. Era una sonrisa muy distinta a la de Sirius. Parecía ocultar varias cosas.

-Sirius no es para ti, Petunia. No pierdas el tiempo. Nunca te tomaría en serio.

Petunia apretó los puños de nuevo.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Por no tener magia? ¿Porque no soy tan bonita como Lily?

Regulus se rió como si aquello realmente le pareciera una tontería. Petunia dio la vuelta para irse, pero entonces él habló deteniéndola.

-No seas tonta, Petunia. Sirius no toma en serio a nadie. Además, no tienes un pelo llamativo ni unos enormes ojos esmeralda, pero no eres fea.

Regulus la miró de arriba abajo como si confirmara sus palabras. Luego frunció el ceño.

-Aunque tampoco necesitas arreglarte tanto. Ya estás bien al natural. – se sacó un pañuelo y se lo dio – Deja de llorar por Sirius… Y no te preocupes por él y Lily. Su mejor amigo quiere a la pelirroja para él, y los únicos a quienes Sirius toma en serio, es a sus amigos.

Petunia tomó el pañuelo y se secó las lágrimas.

-Gracias… - le tendió el pañuelo de vuelta, pero Regulus le hizo una seña para que se lo quedara.

-No importa. Ahora, si acabaron los sollozos… Voy a leer un rato.

Petunia sonrió un poco mientras Regulus se sentaba en la banca. Sin saber bien porqué se acercó. Se sentía mejor, aunque no supiera porqué.

-¿Te molesta que me quede?

-No, mientras no me hagas leerte.

Petunia asintió y se sentó a su lado. No tenía ganas de volver a casa. Regulus continuó su lectura, pero en ocasiones la miraba de reojo.

¿Qué rayos tenía su hermano que él no había heredado? ¡Brujas o muggles, igual las volvía locas!

¡Ojalá y eso fuera por él!

Regulus se asustó ante ese pensamiento y trató de concentrarse de nuevo, pero le fue imposible.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Para las vacaciones siguientes, Sirius llegó increíblemente inquieto a Grimmauld Place. Regulus no lograba adivinar qué tramaba, pero estaba seguro de que un gran plan se maquinaba en la mente de su hermano. Más de una vez estuvo a punto de romper la barrera que se había creado entre ellos para saberlo, para ser de nuevo el confidente y amigo de correrías que había sido de niños. Pero no lo hizo.

Lily por su parte sabía de lo que se trataba. Pero era un secreto. Sólo James Potter, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew y ella lo sabían. No se llevaba con los merodeadores, pero Sirius necesitaba su ayuda… Necesitaba huir para siempre de la casa Black.

Sirius fue a buscarla a las dos semanas de vacaciones a la casa. Necesitaba saber si había recibido la confirmación de James para llevar acabo su plan esa noche. En su casa ya no se recibían las lechuzas provenientes de ninguno de los amigos de Sirius, considerados grandes traidores de la sangre, de manera que tenía que conformarse con comunicarse a través de Lily. Por supuesto, James aprovechaba la oportunidad para enviar algo a la pelirroja, quien poco a poco aprendía que el merodeador no era exactamente como ella creía.

Cuando Sirius llamó a la puerta quien le recibió fue Petunia. Estaba muy arreglada, pero en esta ocasión no era para él. Estaba esperando a alguien. Un chico de su curso llamado Vernon Dursley, con quien había salido en algunas ocasiones. Sirius le sonrió admirado.

-¡Wow, Pet! ¡Estás increíble! Si cuando eras una niña me hubieran dicho que te ibas a ver así…

Petunia se rió nerviosamente. No entendía como tanto tiempo después Sirius seguía afectándola, pero lo hacía. Aunque desde las vacaciones pasadas, no era igual.

-Tú también estás muy guapo, Sirius – logró pronunciar. El chico sonrió con suficiencia.

-Lo sé… Oye, si tu hermana no me mata, igual y podríamos salir un día a tomar algo. A mi me da igual la magia en la sangre.

Petunia rió coqueta. No sabía si tomarse la invitación en serio o no.

Alguien observaba toda la escena desde la casa Black. Alguien que mantenía su atención sobre Sirius esas vacaciones, pero que en especial había vigilado la casa #13 de Grimmauld Place desde la llegada de sus inquilinos. Alguien que no había podido olvidar en todo ese año una conversación que había tenido en el parque al final de la calle las vacaciones anteriores.

Él conocía esa expresión en Sirius. Conocía los movimientos que hacía, la forma en que le sonreía a Petunia… Y las respuestas de ella también le eran familiares. Había visto la escena mil veces en los pasillos de Hogwarts, con la subsiguiente imagen poco tiempo después de la chica llorando mientras Sirius pasaba a la siguiente.

No podía permitir eso allí.

Salió por la ventana de la biblioteca. Había crecido, pero la habilidad que había adquirido de niño seguía intacta. Se acercó al número 13 mirando nervioso hacia su casa, pero no había nadie en las ventanas.

-¡Sirius!

Tanto Petunia como su hermano lo miraron sorprendidos. Regulus Black no solía hablarle a su hermano más de lo necesario. Parecía algo preocupado cuando llegó junto a ellos.

-¿Qué pasa, Regulus? – preguntó Sirius frunciendo el ceño.

-Nuestro padre. Te llama. Será mejor que vayas si no quieres problemas. No creo que quieras que sepan que estás aquí… Con una sangre sucia.

-¡No la llames así! – los ojos de Sirius chispearon de cólera. Regulus se contuvo y habló tratando de sonar convincente.

-Te está buscando ya.

Sirius miró hacia la casa de los Evans y luego hacia la suya.

-Debo irme Pet. Dile a Lily que… ya vendré más tarde.

Sin esperar respuesta corrió hacia su casa. Regulus se giró a mirar a Petunia, quien parecía muy molesta. Regulus frunció el ceño.

-¿Tan arreglada para él de nuevo?

-¿Qué más da si estás tú para arruinarlo?

Regulus suspiró.

-Te lo dije: él no vale la pena. Y lo sabes ya. Sólo sigues tu capricho de niña mimada.

Petunia entró a la casa dando un portazo. Regulus miró la puerta un momento dudando antes de dar media vuelta y volver a su casa. No notó que la menor de los Evans lo miraba alejarse desde la ventana de su casa.

¿Cómo Regulus la conocía tan bien?

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

-Serpiente venenosa.

Regulus levantó la vista. Estaba en la biblioteca leyendo uno de sus libros favoritos.

-Vaya, tengo el honor de que el señor de Gryffindor me hable.

-¿Por qué te metes en lo que no te importa?

Sirius estaba furioso. Entró a la habitación cerrando la puerta tras él. Regulus frunció el ceño.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-No sé cómo sabes lo que tramo, pero eso de mandarme donde nuestro padre fue rastrero. ¿Sabes la cantidad de preguntas que me hizo? Además, me recordó porqué voy a hacer lo que voy a hacer. Ahora, voy a ir donde Lily y NO te metas de nuevo.

Sirius se dio la vuelta para salir, pero la voz de su hermano lo detuvo.

-¿Qué tramas? ¿Deshonrar nuestra sangre mezclándote con una muggle? – la voz siempre controlada de Regulus temblaba - ¿Quieres probar si a Petunia la puedes engañar como a las niñas estúpidas del colegio?

Sirius se giró abriendo la boca sorprendido, dividido entre la estupefacción y la risa.

-¿De qué hablas? ¡No me interesa Petunia! Ahora estábamos bromeando.

-¡No juegues con ella! – exclamó Regulus sin creerle – Para ti todo es divertido, pero esto no lo es. Ella es… una muggle. Tú un Black. Y un idiota con las mujeres.

-Oh, y tú eres un genio, por eso no has salido con ninguna – replicó Sirius resoplando. La actitud de su hermano menor empezaba a molestarlo.

Regulus no hizo caso al comentario.

-Sabes que te adora. ¡Te adora desde… siempre!

-¡No tengo tiempo para esto Regulus! – gritó Sirius. Luego bajó la voz, no quería que lo oyeran – No lo entiendes.

-¡¿Qué no entiendo?! ¡¡Sólo te estoy pidiendo que dejes a Petunia en paz!!

Sirius lo miró sin entender primero, y luego, empezó a reír. Ahora entendía.

-De acuerdo, como quieras, es toda tuya… Aunque ten cuidado con lo de deshonrar la sangre, ya que tanto te importa.

Empezó a reír de nuevo mientras Regulus lo miraba dividido entre el enfado y otro sentimiento que no distinguía.

-No digas tonterías.

-Oh vamos Reg… Estás celoso… - Sirius se acercó con una fingida sonrisa paternal – Mi niño está creciendo…

Regulus lo miró enfadado y se apartó.

-No puedes ser serio, Sirius.

-Déjame serlo un momento. – Sirius dejó de reírse. Si iba a hacer lo de esa noche, esa sería la última conversación con su hermano – No sé si de verdad te interesa, creo que sí. Pero… Si así es, no dejes que nuestra familia impida nada. No dejes que manden tu vida. Me voy hoy. Lord Voldemort reunirá a las familias fieles al movimiento en dos días y si no me he ido me marcarán aunque sea contra mi voluntad. No dejes que te hagan eso. Si no es lo que quieres, búscame.

Regulus tomó aire y desvió la mirada.

-A veces no es sólo lo que quieres, Sirius. Soy un Black. Tengo que responderle a nuestros padres, les debo el respeto que tú nunca has sabido darles.

-A veces, es sobre vivir tu vida, no la suya.

Sirius salió de la biblioteca. Regulus suspiró y miró su libro de nuevo.

Maldición… Tal vez Sirius tenía razón.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Petunia había salido con Vernon Dursley otra vez. No le gustaba en realidad, pero tenía mucho dinero y la trataba muy bien. Siempre le pedía que la dejara unas calles antes de Grimmauld Place, y volvía caminando. No quería que viera su casa. No quería que dejara de salir con ella por ser pobre.

Cuando pasaba por el parque esa noche vio una figura conocida en el banco. Frunció el ceño y se acercó mientras estrechaba más su abrigo contra sí. El viento que corría era frío.

-¿Qué haces aquí tan tarde? – le preguntó sentándose a su lado en la banca sin pedir permiso. Regulus no la miró.

-Nada. No me apetece estar en casa.

-¿Estás bien? – Petunia comprobó que no tenía ningún libro consigo. Desde que Sirius había entrado al colegio, nunca había visto a Regulus sin uno.

-Sí. Pero mis padres están muy alterados. – Regulus la miró de reojo – Supongo que la noticia no te gustará tampoco. Sirius se fue de casa.

Petunia miró hacia el final de la calle.

-Vaya… ¿Definitivamente? ¿A dónde?

-No lo sé – replicó Regulus contemplando las reacciones de la chica a su lado – Pregúntale a tu hermana. Ella debe saber.

Petunia suspiró y se estrechó de nuevo en el abrigo.

-Es raro pensar en este lugar sin él.

-Supongo que lo echarás de menos – dijo Regulus con un tono serio que a Petunia le llamó la atención.

-Casi nunca lo veía…

-Ah, pero te encantaba.

La chica se encogió de hombros.

-Ya no tanto. Ya sabes… Por mucho tiempo sí, pero eventualmente encontré a alguien que comparado con él resultó mejor.

Regulus se giró a mirarla sobresaltado. Todavía Sirius era… ¡Sirius! Pero alguien más…

-¿Ese con el que andabas ahora? – el tono de Regulus fue frío y seco. Petunia desvió la mirada, se arrepentía de haber hablado.

-No.

Regulus frunció el ceño. No la entendía. Claro, era una muggle, como iba a entenderla… Petunia se giró a verlo.

-¿Tú vas a irte?

El chico la miró extrañado.

-No. ¿Por qué crees eso?

Petunia suspiró ligeramente aliviada.

-Curiosidad. Puedo aguantar este lugar sin Sirius.

-¿Qué harías si me fuera? – Regulus sabía que no tenía que preguntar. Sabía que no había tenido que usar ese tono grave pero acariciador que no sabía cuando había adquirido. Sabía que no tenía que inclinarse hacia ella así

Petunia lo miró a los ojos. Se mordió un labio nerviosa.

-Yo… No puedo contestar eso. Regulus, esto no es apropiado.

Él se sorprendió. Creía que quien podía hacer ese reproche, era él.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-A que el único hombre que comparado con Sirius me pareció mejor, fuiste tú.

Las palabras de Petunia golpearon a Regulus como un látigo. Se levantó de la banca y caminó agitado de un lado a otro frente a ella. La realidad lo había golpeado de pronto. Todas sus lecturas, todas sus enseñanzas, toda su familia desfiló en su mente.

-No lo puedes decir en serio.

-Lo es – Petunia no sabía porqué lo decía, pero tenía que hacerlo. En cierta forma que Sirius ya no estuviera le había puesto todo claro. No lo extrañaba. Pero si Regulus se fuera… - Lo supe desde las vacaciones pasadas.

-¡No puede ser Petunia! Yo soy un Black. ¡Un mago! Y tú…

-Una muggle. Lo sé – ella se levantó de la banca ofendida – Pero me conoces. Y me tomas en cuenta. Me tomas en serio, lo que Sirius nunca hizo. O al menos creí que me tomarías en serio. Tienes razón, no debí decir nada. Estoy saliendo con alguien.

Petunia se giró para irse, pero Regulus la tomó de la mano, la obligó a volverse y la besó. ¡Al diablo los libros y las enseñanzas!

Ninguno de los dos creía lo que estaba pasando. No lo habían planeado, no era lo que querían para ellos en realidad… Pero el beso se profundizaba cada vez más, y si se detuvo, fue porque ambos necesitaban respirar. Sin embargo, Regulus no la soltó. La necesitaba cerca o se arrepentiría.

-No puedo hacer esto, Petunia, va contra mi familia… Y tampoco es bueno para ti.

-Lo sé… - la chica lo besó de nuevo y él respondió con la misma vehemencia. Cuando se separó de ella apoyó su frente en la suya.

-Tenemos que tener cuidado – dijo el chico con la respiración entrecortada – Si mi familia se entera, si alguien se entera, sería peligroso.

-¿Peligroso?

-Tengo que pensarlo – Regulus la besó de nuevo. No, no tenía que pensar nada. Sabía lo que quería, lo tenía justo ahí… La niña seria, la pasiva, la que jugaba mientras él leía, la que había visto más allá de Sirius y lo había visto a él. Se separó de ella y le acarició la cara – ¿Estás saliendo con alguien?

Petunia rió un poco.

-No es nada. A la par de esto, no es nada…

Regulus sonrió.

-Entonces ya lo pensé, solo tendremos que tener cuidado.

La besó de nuevo, y esa noche el parque de Grimmauld Place fue testigo de una unión que había visto crecer por años.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Fueron las mejores vacaciones de la vida de ambos. Pero luego llegó el colegio. Regulus volvió a Slytherin. Petunia a su vida de chica popular. Ocasionalmente se escribían, pero muy poco. Regulus sabía que estaba bajo la lupa. Sirius se había escapado del reclutamiento de Voldemort. Él era lo único que le quedaba a los Black, y a pesar de que no le dirigía ni una mirada a Sirius en el colegio, existía el temor de que siguiera sus pasos a última hora.

Petunia sabía que él estaba en peligro. Había tenido que entenderlo pues Regulus se había empeñado en que supiera lo peligroso que era lo de ellos.

¡Cómo odiaba a los magos! ¡Todo lo complicaban! ¡Todo era por la sangre!

Los dos tenían que fingir. Pretender que no tenían a nadie. Petunia eventualmente salía con Vernon, sus padres no sabían de Regulus. Él por su parte no tenía problema. En Hogwarts todos sabían que Sirius tenía la cuota completa de chicas por parte de la familia Black.

Todo lo que Regulus y Petunia querían, era que llegaran las vacaciones.

Su deseo se cumplió, pero no fue como esperaban. Regulus citó a Petunia en el parque otro día en la noche. Tal como la noche donde todo había empezado. Ella llegó con prisa, no había llevado el abrigo, pero sabía que junto a él no tendría frío… O eso pensaba.

-Que bien que viniste – dijo Regulus inquieto, mirando hacia todo lado nervioso – No tenemos mucho tiempo.

-¿Qué pasa? – preguntó la chica empezando a alarmarse por su expresión. Él tomó aire, aquello le costaba mucho.

-Tenemos que terminar.

-¿QUÉ?

-Es demasiado peligroso. No tengo escapatoria, Petunia. Me marcaron.

Petunia se dejó caer sobre la banca. Sabía lo que significaba. Él se lo había dicho.

-¿Cómo…? Creí que tú no ibas a…

-No tuve opción – el rostro de Regulus estaba demacrado – Ayer fue la marcación de este verano. A él no se le puede decir no, Petunia. Me hubiera matado. Esta vez la visita para poner la marca fue secreta, no la esperaba. Solo apareció con Bellatrix ahí en la biblioteca y luego… Lo hizo.

Regulus se enrolló la manga de la camisa y le enseñó su brazo. La calavera con la serpiente se resaltaba claramente contra su blanca piel. Petunia contuvo las lágrimas. Sabía lo que era eso. Se tiró al cuello del chico y le abrazó con mucha fuerza, y luego le besó. Él correspondió al beso con anhelo, los dos sabían que era el último. Cuando se separó de ella tomó su cara entre las manos.

-Te prometo que encontraré como salirme. Sirius está en un grupo que pelea contra Voldemort, él va a caer, en algún momento. Volveré por ti. Lo prometo.

Petunia asintió y se separó de él.

-Sólo… cuídate Reg.

Él asintió. La marca en su brazo ardió.

-Tengo que irme.

Regulus se desapareció y Petunia se sentó en la banca desolada. El frío que sentía ahora, no lo perdería jamás.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Regulus Black cumplió su palabra de buscar cómo escapar de Lord Voldemort, pero no lo consiguió. Encontró una manera de ayudar a caer a su señor, aunque sabía que significaba su propia muerte.

Pero tal vez ayudaría a que un día cayera de verdad. A que un día, Petunia estuviera a salvo, y no muriera en una matanza de muggles. No sabía nada de ella, y había pasado ya más de un año.

Se decidió a hacerlo. Preparó todo, y justo antes de su escape le mandó una nota a su hermano, con quien no hablaba desde que había huido de Grimmuald Place.

Sirius recibió la nota extrañado, pero entendió su significado tres días después, cuando vio la noticia de la muerte de su hermano en El Profeta.

La nota solo decía _"Díselo a ella. Lo intenté."_

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Sirius no quería volver a Grimmuald Place, pero tenía que hacerlo. Después de todo, Regulus había sido su hermano. Tomó un ejemplar de El Profeta, se puso un gorro y una bufanda alta que escondiera su rostro, y se dirigió al número 13 del lugar.

La calle estaba desierta, como solía estar. Cada vez era un lugar más lúgubre y tenebroso. Llamó a la puerta con prisa, no quería durar mucho. Ni siquiera sabía si seguían viviendo allí. No se había atrevido a preguntarle a Lily, sabía que nadie debía enterarse.

La puerta la abrió la señora Evans. Sirius saludó con una inclinación de cabeza.

-No sé si me recuerda, señora Evans. Soy un amigo de sus hijas. Me preguntaba si estaba la menor, Petunia.

-Ella está ocupada… - declaró la señora mientras trataba de hacer memoria sobre el chico. No le dijo que su hija menor estaba en la sala con su más ferviente enamorado desde su época colegial: Vernon Dursley.

-Es muy importante.

Sirius escuchó pasos ligeros que venían hacia la puerta. Petunia lo había oído, había reconocido la voz.

-¿Sirius? ¿Qué haces aquí? – la chica miró a su madre con decisión - Está bien mamá.

La señora Evans se marchó mientras Sirius miraba lo cambiada que estaba Petunia. Estaba mucho más delgada de lo que la recordaba, sus ojos se veían enormes y preocupados, su expresión era mucho más amarga.

¿Tendría eso algo que ver con su encargo de esa noche? Mucho más de lo que creía.

-¿Y bien? – ella lo miraba expectante. Sirius le tendió el ejemplar de El Profeta que acababa de sacarse de debajo de su abrigo.

-Regulus… Quería que lo supieras. Y dijo que lo había intentado. Espero que tú sepas qué.

El tono en el que Sirius había dicho esas palabras le indicó a Petunia que algo no estaba nada bien. Abrió el periódico y encontró lo que más había temido.

"Encuentran cadáver del menor de la familia Black, el joven Regulus Black, en una zona costera muggle"

-¿Qué sucedió? – preguntó Petunia tratando de que su voz no temblara. Sirius negó.

-No lo sé. No fuimos nosotros. Tal vez fueron los mismos mortífagos. Tengo que irme, Petunia. No sé si significaba algo para ti, pero si es así, lo siento.

Petunia le puso el periódico contra el pecho.

-Llévatelo. No quiero saber nada.

-Pero…

-No quiero saber nada más de ninguno de ustedes nunca. – declaró la chica mirándolo con una furia que nunca había visto en ella. Sirius retrocedió sin decir nada y ella cerró la puerta apoyando contra esta la espalda.

Odiaba la magia.

Odiaba a los magos.

Odiaba a Lord Voldemort.

Lo había perdido. Todo lo había perdido por ellos. Regulus la había dejado por ellos.

No quería saber nunca más nada al respecto. Y sabía como hacerlo.

Le debía una respuesta a Vernon. Se la daría en ese momento y nunca se arrepentiría. No más magia en su vida. Había aprendido lo amarga que era.

Esa noche, Petunia Evans se comprometió para convertirse en la señora Petunia Dursley.

Con ese matrimonio dejó atrás a quien había querido ser.

* * *

¡Bueno, eso es todo! Si han llegado hasta acá me encantaría leer que les parece este curioso experimento...

Sara Fénix Black


End file.
